


Не одна

by vishenka



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Леонэ была… живой.





	Не одна

Леонэ была… живой.

В ней не было холода, присущего убийце, не было как будто озлобленности и жестокости, не было беспрекословного подчинения кому-то выше — Акамэ может перечислять бесконечно, но Лэонэ этим всем не опишешь; эти слова — будто наугад вырванные куски из чего-то прекрасного, целостного и живого.  
Акамэ не знала, как правильно объяснить.  
Леонэ просто была _настоящей_.  
От неё всегда несло битвой, кровью и жизнью, и в этой жизни почему-то не было ничего неправильного или плохого.

Акамэ не понимала её. Она — воин. Она всю жизнь сражалась за Империю, только чтобы в итоге разочароваться во всём, во что верила, потерять всех товарищей и сменить сторону.  
На правильную, может; только и на правильной стороне всё то же: кровь, смерть, война.

***

Первый раз Акамэ обожглась.  
Леоэнэ встретила её пылким жаром и колким словом — ей удалось с первого раза попасть почти в цель, задеть что-то живое, что осталось и в Акамэ. Внутри неприятно заломило, точно так же, когда ты пытаешься согреть продрогшие руки в тёплой воде.

Это было неприятно.  
Это было больнее ран и поражений, это было страшно.

Акамэ это не нравилось, она уже много теряла и многое отпускала сама, чтобы в итоге понять: это война. На войне не было места теплу и жизни — только цели.  
А всё, что цели мешает, — нужно обрубать.

Но Леонэ так точно не считала. Она была настоящей убийцей, она не обманывала себя и полностью принимала эту реальность. Только вот это не мешало ей иметь кучу друзей среди городских, среди повстанцев, среди убийц. Не мешало праздновать и пить со всеми по поводу или без, не мешало громко смеяться и самонадеянно рассуждать о том, что будет после войны.  
Это всё не мешало Леонэ _жить._

Акамэ давно не испытывала этого чувства, но помнит его название хорошо: зависть.

***

Второй раз Акамэ тоже обожглась.

В тот вечер был праздник — абсолютно глупый и бесполезный (Акамэ знает, что праздникам нет места во время войны). Тем более, когда этот праздник посвящён не самой удачной миссии и командной работе. После такого нужно тренироваться без сна и отдыха, а не пить и распевать песни. _После такого они раньше сидели молча и говились принять свое наказание._ И Акамэ точно не собиралась задерживаться тут — она собиралась уйти, сейчас, когда все уже опьянённые и не обращают на неё внимания.

Только кошка чует неладное раньше, чем Акамэ успевает сделать что-либо.

— Знаешь, что!  
Пьяная Леонэ раздражала ещё больше трезвой — развязная, раскрасневшаяся и неприлично грубая — _дробящая в куски святыню, которую Акамэ возвела Войне._  
— Если ты думаешь, что твоя отчуждённость и высокомерность поможет нам, — ты ошибаешься! Мы тут в команде работаем, девочка. Босс может тебе давать сколько угодно персональных миссий, и ты можешь быть сколь угодно великолепным бойцом, но, пока ты не работаешь командно, пока ты не печёшься о чужой жизни больше, чем о своей, ты и мне в подмётки не годишься. С таким настроем — вали-ка ты обратно в свою Имперскую армию.

Тогда Акамэ встала, и, гораздо раньше, чем босс успела бы остудить пыл обеих, воткнула нож прямо рядом с рукой Леонэ, лежащей на столе. Из маленькой ранки, где нож задел кожу, тут же потекла кровь.  
— Держи своё паршивое мнение при себе.

Теперь все встревоженно смотрели на них.  
Но Леонэ промолчала.  
Леонэ подняла взгляд и улыбнулась ей.

Акамэ доводилось получать ожоги от огня, но это было не так страшно — она умела терпеть физическую боль.  
Но что делать с людьми, которые так больно жгут словами, Акамэ не учили.

***

В третий раз Акамэ поняла, что всё это время было не так.  
Она обжигалась, ей было больно, неприятно и даже _жалко_ себя — вопреки тому, что она давным-давно зареклась смотреть на боль и чувства через призму профессионала.  
А тут какая-то надменная девка, старше её, но безответственнее в разы, взяла и просто к чертям разрбередила весь её чёртов уклад.  
Это была уловка, провокация — Акамэ нужно быть просто настороженной не только в тылу врага, но и среди друзей.  
Поэтому в третий раз Акамэ терпела, глубоко дышала и привыкала к новой боли.  
Она ничего не ответила — просто прикрыла глаза и ушла.  
Это было мимо.  
Это не задело её.  
И в тот раз Леонэ бесилась ещё пуще прежнего: это была её первая победа.

Только на душе стало ещё более мерзко.

***

Больше Акамэ не обжигалась.  
Трудно обжечься, когда не чувствуешь ничего.

Все её старые друзья погибли, а оставшиеся в живых — желали смерти. И сестра — подсаженная на наркотики и используемая Империей, Акамэ ненавидела.  
Ей промыли мозги и испортили здоровье; её использовали, как шавку, как орудие убийства, которое всего-то нужно подпитывать едой и наркотиками.  
Акамэ ненавидела их, ненавидела чёртов Имперский уклад и знала: единственное, что она могла бы сделать для сестры, это убить её.

Акамэ была уверена, что справилась со всем этим дерьмом — она смогла выбрать сторону, предать тех, с кем росла, смириться с тем, что людей, которых она всегда считала родными, используют как расходный материал, и этот расходный материал она должна будет уничтожить, если он будет на её пути.  
Акамэ смогла даже влиться в свою новую команду, нащупать пути взаимодействия, настроить командную работу и не реагировать на провокации, подколки и самое настоящее презрение, исходившее от Леонэ.

Акамэ могла бы наслаждаться своей свободой — настоящей свободой воительницы, вот только для неё это всё ещё было одиночество.  
Слабость.  
Оказывается, была надежда — тонкая ниточка, что Куромэ сможет понять её, простить, услышать и протянуть руку.  
Акамэ думала, что сможет помочь ей, но, оказывается, всё это время помощь нужна была только ей.  
Она провалила миссию и чуть не погубила отряд, подставив под сомнение свою верность и способности. Только все это было слишком далеко от неё — за плотной стеной отчаянного одиночества.  
Надо же… избавившись от лжи Империи, она лгала сама себе. Она потеряла Куромэ не сегодня и не в тот день, когда предала Империю; она потеряла Куромэ, когда их руки разжали после того, как они выбрались из леса.

От этой мысли стало невыносимо душно, и Акамэ вышла на терассу — не в менее душную ночь, подальше от споров, от громкого голоса Надженды и удрученного настроения сокомандников.  
Дышать стало ничуть не легче, жить — тоже, и от этого уже почему-то стало смешно.

Тогда Леонэ и пришла. Торжествующая, злая и надменная, она вышла, как настоящая кошка, смотря на неё с лицом оскорблённого человека; она имела на это право, ведь Акамэ чуть не угробила её, а теперь стояла на улице и смеялась.

Но Акамэ больше не боялась обжечься. Она привыкла к боли. Она её не чувствует. В чем смысл пытать человека, отрезая ему пальцы на ногах, когда у него перебит позвоночник?  
Акамэ была готова ко всему, но Леонэ не спешила. Она закусила губу и сделала ещё шаг к ней — и ещё, и ещё. Когда она подошла почти вплотную, Акамэ решила, что та хочет её просто ударить — это было в духе Леонэ.  
Акамэ хотелось, чтобы её кто-нибудь ударил. Это бы помогло, наверное.

Только вот Леонэ занесла руку слишком медленно и — положила ей на плечо.  
Акамэ вздрогнула. Прикосновение было страшнее слов; но и это было ошибкой.  
Слова у Леонэ всегда жгут больше, чем что бы то ни было.

— Не надо так убиваться. Мы все заплатили сполна за это восстание. Ты не одна. И никогда больше не будешь.

У Акамэ, кажется, остановилось сердце — сжатое будто огнём; все чувства разом вырвались и вспыхнули в ней пожаром, и трудно было сказать, ярость это, страх или вовсе отчаяние, а может злоба, а может и зависть. От этого хотелось убежать, но бежать было некуда и никак: объятья у Леонэ действительно львиные.  
И дыхание горячее, как и её душа.

Слёзы она заметила не сразу — когда взгляд помутился и первая упала на пол. Они медленно и монотонно стекали по лицу и гулко бились о дерево.

Акамэ почему-то хотелось рассказать Леонэ всё, всё на свете. То, что стыдно было рассказать даже самой себе.  
Наверное потому что Акамэ была уверена: Леонэ выслушает.  
И поймёт.

В её объятьях так тепло.  
В её объятьях Акаме чувствовала себя живой.


End file.
